Las vueltas de la vida
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Hay personas tan marcadas por la desgracia que, cuando les pasa algo bueno, no es más que el preludio de algo malo… Él ahora era un hombre que, tras años de odio, habría abierto los ojos… pero quizá ya era tarde.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Las vueltas de la vida

**Resumen**: Hay personas tan marcadas por la desgracia que, cuando les pasa algo bueno, no es más que el preludio de algo malo… Él ahora era un hombre que, tras años de odio, habría abierto los ojos… pero quizá ya era tarde.

**Fandom**: Saint Seiya

**Personajes**: Bud, Syd

**Género**: Mmm… no sé… ;n; Angst?

**Rating**: +10

**Capítulos**: 1 + epilogo

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Dedicatoria**: A los fans de la página de Facebook dedicada al personaje Bud de Alcor, podrán encontrar el link en mi perfil

**Agradecimientos**: A los fans de mi página, por supuesto.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**OoOooOoOoOoO**

La vida de muchas vueltas… Muchos giros bruscos… Pero los cambios no son constantes, no suceden en un tiempo específico, sólo… suceden, de repente y sin que nadie pueda predecirlos. La mayoría de las vidas están marcadas por fortunas y desgracias… Pasa algo bueno… después algo malo… Después vuelve a suceder algo bueno… Y la persona vuelve a caer, siempre sucede eso. Sin embargo, también hay personas cuya vida parece estar sólo marcada por la fortuna… Un éxito tras otro y una que otra derrota ocasional que no afecta, de ninguna forma, su estilo de vida. De la misma manera, hay personas cuya vida están tan marcada por la tragedia que, cuando algo bueno sucede no es más que el preludio de una desgracia más… A veces aún mayor que las desgracias anteriores.

De esa forma… Tenemos a este hombre… Un hombre al que le ha tocado pasar malos ratos desde el nacimiento… Y buenos ratos que se convirtieron en malos al cabo de poco tiempo… Demasiado poco quizá… Después de todo, el tiempo es relativo… Cuando se es feliz, no dura nada aunque hayan pasado muchos años. Cuando se es infeliz, es un tiempo eterno aunque sólo pasen unos cuantos días… Retomando el punto… Este hombre ha sufrido mucho: el abandono de sus padres en plena tormenta de nieve… Pero le dejaron una daga como herencia familiar, quizá… sólo quizá, deseaban que un milagro ocurriera y sobreviviera, ¿no? Sea cuál sea el caso… Sí, sobrevivió…

Pero la infortuna volvió a aparecer… Quizá el hecho de haber sido recogido por un simple campesino también fue un hecho desafortunado a la vez que afortunado. Después de todo, ¿qué vida le podría dar un campesino? De amor no se vive… En cualquier caso… Eso no sería tan malo si no fuera por aquél encuentro… Ese donde, por primera vez en su vida, vio a su hermano… a su gemelo… Junto con los padres que lo abandonaron a él… Eran muy felices, se notaban que tenían buena vida pues era una familia de nobles… La confirmación de su descubrimiento fue aquella daga que su gemelo le dio a cambio de la vida de un conejo… Una estúpida daga exactamente igual a la suya, excepto porque la suya estaba maltratada y tenía el nombre "Bud" grabado, mientras que la otra daga estaba bien cuidada y tenía el nombre "Syd" grabado…

A partir de ese momento su vida se resumió en entrenamiento… En buscar la manera de volverse más fuerte y, en general, mejor hombre que Syd. Si tuvo éxito o no… ¿quién sabe? ¿Quién puede juzgar eso?

La fortuna volvió a sonreírle cuando la armadura de Alcor Zeta apareció frente a él… Era un dios guerrero, uno de los pocos elegidos para gobernar Asgard… Pero como su vida parecía estar marcada por la desgracia… No podía mostrarse ante los otros guerreros pues él sólo era la sombra del verdadero dios guerrero: Syd de Mizar Zeta. La única forma de volverse un verdadero dios guerrero era que Syd muriera… Al menos, eso le había dicho Hilda.

Pero ahora… Tras varias batallas y que sus ojos y su corazón fueran abiertos gracias al ave fénix, Ikki… No era más que un hombre a quien la desgracia volvía a envolverlo con sus brazos… Un hombre con un hermano muerto… Y sin ningún propósito más en la vida… Ya no le importaba superar a Syd… Ya se había dado cuenta de su error y habría deseado darse cuenta antes, pero la vida es demasiado cruel… Al menos con él, fue demasiado cruel…

Quizá lo único bueno que le pasó en la vida fue tener la oportunidad de vivir sus últimos momentos cerca de su hermano, antes de que Syd muriera… Antes de que él mismo muriera en medio del paisaje nevado, cayendo justo al lado de su hermano… Y en ese momento fue como si ambos durmieran plácidamente, uno al lado del otro… Soñando, probablemente, con un futuro donde el cruel destino no los separara de la forma en que lo hizo.

Quizás en otra vida… Quizás en otro tiempo… Quizá la fortuna les sonreiría a ambos en otra vida y en otro tiempo.

Fin.

**OoOooOoOoOoO**

**Notas: **Si puedo, mañana publico el epilogo. Será algo cortito.


	2. Epilogo

**Epilogo**.

En otra vida… En otro tiempo… Estos dos hermanos, que ahora se toman de las manos, podrán ser felices.

—Syd… —dice el mayor de ellos, desviando la mirada y avergonzado por sus acciones en el mundo terrenal. Syd, el menor, mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, como acto de comprensión.

—No importa… —dice —, ahora estamos bien, ahora todo está bien, Bud… —. Bud lo mira y asiente con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Sí… ya todo está bien —sonríe de manera agridulce.

—Seamos felices, hermano —pide Syd. Y Bud vuelve a asentir… Sí… en la siguiente vida, haría las cosas bien.

Lo que es la vida… Mientras estuvo vivo, nunca se le ocurrió intentar tener una buena relación con su hermano, estaba demasiado cegado con un odio sin sentido para pensar en eso. Y ahora… Ahora quería vivir de nuevo junto a Syd, quería tener una verdadera relación de hermanos con él…

Como cambian las cosas… Pero eso es bueno… Estaba bien que quisiera tener una buena relación fraternal con el hombre que ahora lo abrazaba en el más allá mientras esperaban por una nueva oportunidad.

Fin.


End file.
